chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Attero
.]] *'World: '''Attero *'Location: Subsector Tyranus *'Type: '''Feudal Shrine World *'Tithe: 'Nix The Ecclesiarchy claims exemption from the tithe and extends it to this world as their protectorate. *'Population: 40 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Theocratic Dictatorship. The Ecclesiarchy holds absolute power on Attero. The planet's many Lords and Kings all pay fealty to the Cardinal. The current Cardinal of Attero is '''Gregorin II', a powerful member of the Iron Monks. 'Description' While it was first colonised by humans eons ago, Attero as it is known today was only rediscovered by the Imperium in 050.M40. Attero's reintegration was riddled with strife, with as many Lords & Kings rejecting the Imperium as there were accepting it. Civil wars of astounding ferocity erupted across the planet and the bloodshed could not be stalled by the Ecclesiarchy despite their best efforts, and it soon seemed that the only way to end the conflict would be to wipe out the resisting half of the planet. Fortunately in the midst of the wars an Atteran native named Acheus rose from the common peasantry as a rousing preacher of the Imperial faith as well as a miraculous healer & counsellor - his powers rumoured to be the will of the Emperor summoned by the carnage of the Atteran wars. Quickly ordained into the Priesthood proper, Acheus' great pilgrimage across Attero saw countless conflicts brought to a halt through his efforts, and once all of Attero was united under the Imperial Cult Acheus took his pilgrimage to the stars themselves. As a Missionary of the Ecclesiarchy Acheus helped affirm faith on many worlds and bring many more into the Imperial fold, most prominently in Sector Idaces where Acheus was instrumental in seeding the Imperial Cult on no fewer than eight planets. In his old age Acheus eventually returned to Attero to become its Cardinal, and upon his death he was declared an Imperial Saint. As the birth planet of Saint Acheus this world was claimed in its entirety by the Ecclesiarchy, the Ministorum claiming that they alone had conquered the world through faith. It has therefore been under absolute Ecclesiastic rule for centuries. One of the more notable characteristics of Attero is a lack of usable metals near the crust's surface. This is a great disadvantage for the natives and because of this scientific progress is almost non-existant. Through the last three millenia the greatest technological achievement was invention of glass, which is considered a very precious and rare material. Meanwhile the most dangerous predators on Attero are Kadraks, six-legged giant lizards that completely dominate the Dostrian mountain range. The priests of the Ecclesiarchy view this primitive society as blessed with ignorance and choose not to interfere in the natural state of affairs. However it would be unjust to say that they do not care about the Atterans. In 899.M40 an unknown Rogue Trader tried to take advantage of the natives, but his forces were severely beaten by the Order of Bloody Tears and he was forced to flee. It is also a common practice for the Priests and Sisters to visit villages - healing, teaching and protecting the people. *'Technology:' - Primitive Most of the Atteran's weapons are based on drywood, a certain kind of xeno tree that grows in the dusty Atteran soil, so are therefore limited to spears, bows and other basic implements. Armour is usually formed from quilted cloth and hardened leather, while buildings are constructed with mud, thatch, wood & stone. Native Lords also have access to glass, a recently 'discovered' material, which they use to make speartips, arrowheads and even swords. Glass, despite being very fragile and useful for just a single strike, is the sharpest material used by locals and because of that it's greatly valued. Atteran warriors have even developed an entire martial art called 'Dance of Wrath' which is all about outmaneouvring the opponent and delivering a single strike that will kill him, without causing your own weapon will shatter. Furthermore the local currency - 'shardlings' - are tiny pieces of glass. Needless to say, for visitors from Imperial planets this makes a perfect situation to make astounding profits were it not for the supervision from Priests and Sororitas who frown on any non-pilgrim off-worlders. *'Military:' Attero has no unified military, and the planet's only real modern defence is Sarrasima Prison-Convent. Defended by a zealous group of Sisters, this Convent has multiple outer AA & anti-infantry defenses along with an entire wing of Orbital Defence Craft, however it lacks any real anti-armour defenses. In orbit is a single orbital dock and a pair of defence monitors owned & operated by the Ecclesiarchy to defend their interests. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Attero serves no material purpose to the Imperium, however the Convent of the Order of Bloody Tears and Shrine World status makes it very important to Imperial pride. *'Loyalty: '- 99% The Priests of the Ecclesiarchy are preaching Imperial faith to the locals as much as possible and eradicate any competing ideas, making this primitive society one of the most pure in the entire Sector. 'Notable Locations' *'Sarrasima '- This feudal city is the planet's greatest and lies around a large river that runs from the Dostrian Mountains to the to the ocean. Located on an arable plain in the shadow of the mountains, this is where the Cardinal of Attero resides and rules the entire planet from. Sarrasima is a vast city of stone and wood, surrounded by high walls and miles of farmland. Much of Sarrasima's industry revolves around manufacturing. Craftsmen, weavers, bakers, and glassmakers work with materials carted in from outside, while the rest of the population provide services like carting, entertainment, or as a servant to one of Sarassima's Noble houses. **'Saint Acheus' Cathedral' - The largest building in Sarassima, this enormous circular structure of pale white stone is the seat of the Cardinal and centre of all power on Attero. The central structure is a vast circular hall with a domed roof surrounded by tall narrow spires, and this is in turn ringed by high narrow walls patrolled by Sisters of Battle. The gates of thick, rare steel are only opened during mass and the populace floods in for their daily worship. ***'Cardinal Gregorin II' - Supreme spiritual figurehead of Attero and leader of the planet's all-powerful Synod. Gregorin II is a powerful figure within the Iron Monks but a less conventional member of the cult, ascribing more strongly to its tenets of protecting the weak rather than the righteous hate that most Iron Monks prefer to foster. Because of this he is a divisive figure within the Iron Monks but also has the best relationship with the Order of Bloody Tears and is a personal friend of Canoness Preceptor Amelia Engel - thus cementing in influence within the Iron Monks and the entire Deus Synod. **'Crowe's Keep' - This large castle lies on the mid-eastern corner of Sarrasima, overlooking the river. Once the seat of Sarrasima's King, after the Ecclesiarchy dominated Attero this became the home of the city's Lord Steward and barracks to the City Guard. The Lord Steward is little more than an administrative vassal to the Cardinal, and the large City Guard are slavishly obedient to the Ecclesiarchy. *'Sarrasima Prison-Convent '- This Sororitas Prison-Convent is located on the slopes of the Dostrian mountains near Sarrasima, and is the Ecclesiarchy's own personal maximum security prison, guarded by a full Commandery of Battle Sisters. Sarrasima Prison-Convent houses prisoners from across the Sector that have been taken by the Ecclesiarchy, including citizens accused of heresy, Imperial officials convicted of heresy by an Arbites or Inquisition court, Ecclesiarchy personnel guilty of heresy (or any other crime, including failure), and in some cases enemies of the Imperium such as Xenos that werre unfortunate enough to be captured by Ecclesiastic forces. A prison and Sororitas Convent both, this is a formidable fortress of plasteel & adamantium and in addition to their usual war machines, the hundreds of Battle Sisters & Sister Novicates stationed here also possess penitent engines and arco-flagellants made from their prisoners, and the Prison-Convent is also home to most of the Sisters Repentia the Order has in Sector Deus. **'Canoness Commander Ardentia' - Commander of Sarrasima Prison-Convent and the most senior Sororitas on Attero. Ardentia is a steely and uncompromising Sister who places her mission & objective above all. Her stern - some say callous - nature, made her the obvious choice for Sarrasima commandant. **'Prisoners - '''There are almost a thousand prisoners held in Sarrasima Prison-Convent at any given time. As of 322.M41, some of the more interesting prisoners were: *** Prisoner no. 007 named 'Magos Heractus' *** Prisoner no. 700 named 'Magos Fram ' *** Prisoner no. 230 named 'Astartes' *** Prisoner no. 604 named 'Philosopher of Silent Stars' *** Prisoner no. 112 named 'Xeno Warlock' *'Dostrian Mountains''' - One of the largest mountain ranges on the planet. Dominated by vicious Kadraks, the Dostrian Mountains are largely avoided by Atteran natives but used by the Sisters of Sarrasima Prison-Convent as a vast training ground. Punishing marching trails and heavy stones are used to physically train Sister Novicates (and keep Battle Sisters in shape), while the sparse environment is excellent for survivalism training and the Kadraks themselves make for excellent and (relativelty) safe combat training. Lethal to a feudal citizen but much less threatening to an armed & armoured Sororitas, Kadraks can still post a threat in numbers and thus Sister Novicate training squads are watched over by Battle Sisters as they prove their mettle. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Tyranus Category:Imperial World Category:Shrine World Category:Feudal World